Apparence
by tile
Summary: Le Monde des sorciers est en guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La peur règne et les trahisons, massacres et batailles sont des événements courants. Seul l'Ordre semble être capable de s'opposer aux forces du Lord. L'Ordre et ... un mystérieux sorcier masqué nommé Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

Apparence

Personnages

Avengers

Tony Stark : Sang Pur, 19 ans. Ancien Serpentard

Steve Rogers : Né Moldu, 23 ans. Ancien Gryffondor

Bruce Banner : Né Moldu, 20 ans. Ancien Serdaigle

Natacha Romanov : Sang Mêlé, 23 ans. Ancienne Serpentard

Clint Barton : Sang Mêlé, 23 ans. Ancien Poufsouffle

Thor Odinson : Sang Pur, 25 ans. Ancien Gryffondor. Héritier de la Maison Odinson.

Bucky Barnes : Né Moldu, 23 ans. Ancien Gryffondor

Nick Fury : Sang Mêlé, 45 ans. Maison Fury

Mangemort

Howard Stark : Sang Pur, 60 ans. A la tête de la Maison Stark

Justin Hammer : Sang Pur, 40 ans. Maison Hammer

Loki Odinson : Sang Pur, 24 ans.

Obadiah Stane : Sang Pur, 55 ans

Joanh Smith : Sang Pur, 35 ans

Prologue

Il regardait. Il regardait l'endroit où il avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Un grand manoir imposant et sombre. Pas l'habitation la plus accueillante qui existe selon lui. Il se tenait près de la grille du portail, il se retourna pour regarder le manoir une dernière fois. Beaucoup se sentiraient tristes à l'idée de quitter leur maison d'enfance mais pas lui. Cet endroit ne lui évoquait rien sinon le malheur, la douleur et la tristesse. Aucun rires et jeux d'enfants ne s'en échappait. Il secoua la tête. Cette vie était finie pour de bon, il lui disait adieu. Plus jamais il ne souffrirait à cause du monstre qui vivait à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Il regarda les armoiries qui se trouvaient sur la grille. Il les fixa de ses yeux bruns. En les regardant il se fit une promesse. Plus jamais il ne laisserait cette chose lui dicter sa conduite, plus jamais il ne laisserait le monstre le blesser, plus jamais il ne prétendrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il baissa la tête et regarda le médaillon qu'il portait. C'était un très beau bijou en or pur où étaient gravés ces mêmes armoiries. D'après le monstre il devrait être fier de le porter et lui faire honneur mais il n'a jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments envers cette chose. D'un geste déterminé il l'enleva brutalement.

Ce geste aussi anodin qu'il puisse paraître était comme une libération pour lui. Comme si on lui avait retiré ses chaînes. Ce geste marquait le début de sa nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'il vivra pleinement et à sa manière. Il accrocha le médaillon à la poigné du portail. Ce serait un message clair au monstre.

Il se retourna et partit mais avant d'aller plus loin il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il s'enfonça dans le sous-bois qui longeait le manoir. Combien de fois s'était-il réfugié dans ces bois pour se cacher, pour pleurer, pour oublier. Il aperçu finalement ce qu'il était venu trouver. Le cimetière de la famille. Il s'y rendit et parcouru les tombes dont certaines étaient là depuis des siècles. Il trouva enfin la tombe qu'il cherchait.

Il resta planter devant pendant un moment. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait et qu'il pourrait lui parler. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et fit apparaitre des fleurs devant la tombe. Elle avait toujours aimé ces fleurs.

-Bonjour Mère, dit-il dans un italien fluide en rangeant sa baguette. C'est la dernière fois que je pourrais venir te parler, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste à cause de ça. Je viens d'être diplômé de l'école et j'ai eu un O dans toutes les matières sauf Soin aux créatures magiques. Contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec les animaux. J'espère que je te rends fière. Je dois partir Mère, il le faut. J'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie dans cet enfer et il est hors de question que j'y passe une minute de plus. Au moins quand tu étais là, c'était supportable. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je serai aujourd'hui sans ta présence. Je serai sans doute devenu comme lui. Un monstre. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que j'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour, la tolérance et la gentillesse. Tu n'étais qu'amour et douceur Mère tandis qu'il n'est que haine et méchanceté. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des ans. Si tu voyais ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, tu ferais comme moi. Tu partirais loin. C'est grâce à toi et à ce que tu m'as enseigné qu'aujourd'hui je peux enfin être libre et vivre ma vie. C'est un honneur d'être ton fils Mère et je ferai tout pour que tu sois fière de moi. Je t'aime Mère et quand j'affronterai les dangers qui m'attendent au tournant de ma route, c'est à toi que je penserai. Je renie mon nom Mère et je prends le tien. De toute façon je n'ai jamais fait partis de cette famille, c'est bien la seule chose dont il avait raison à mon sujet.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se dépêcha de la frotter. Il souria devant la tombe de sa mère et partit. Il abandonna la souffrance et la tristesse derrière lui.

-Adieu Stark, chuchota-t-il. A jamais.

Il transplana dans la nuit noire.

Fin du prologue les gens. Il est un peu court je sais mais eh c'est un prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de découvrir la suite.

Voilà quelques infos pour la suite de l'histoire, il y aura certainement une romance entre Tony et Steve donc pour ceux qui ne peuvent supporter ce couple, vous n'êtes pas à la bonne place. Le contenu sexuel, si jamais il y en a, ne sera pas très détaillé car ce n'est pas une de mes principales préoccupations.

Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, Howard Stark ne sera pas une bonne personne dans cette histoire.

Je n'ai pas mis le passage en italien dans cette langue tout simplement parce que je ne la parle pas et je n'avais pas envie de vous fournir une mauvaise traduction made Google. Et puis comme le monologue était un peu long je me voyais mal mettre l'intégralité en italien de peur de vous ennuyer. Mais bon s'il y en a qui parle italien n'hésitez pas.

Que dire de plus pour l'instant, vous verrez ce que ça donne au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques constructives pour que je m'améliore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

*2 ans plus tard*

Steve Rogers regardait par la fenêtre à côté de lui. Il faisait sombre dehors et la pluie n'arrangeait rien à cela. L'extérieur était gris et morne. Dépressif. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti et sincèrement il n'en avait pas envie. Ses compagnons essayaient tant bien que mal de le faire sortir de chez lui et de lui apporter de la joie mais rien n'y faisait. Assis dans son vieux fauteuil il soupira. Cela faisait longtemps que la vie lui paraissait bien grise. Depuis … depuis cette maudite chute. Combien de fois Steve l'avait-il revécu en rêve ? L'impuissance et la culpabilité le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention. Le seul qui aurait dû tomber c'est lui.

A ces pensées, Steve plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta immobile pendant un moment, combattant les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de tomber. Son attention se tourna vers la petite table placée à côté de lui. Sur celle-ci n'était placé qu'un livre sur les sortilèges avancés qui était actuellement en cour de lecture par Steve, une bougie et cadre photo. C'est ce dernier qui avait attiré son attention. Il le prit dans sa main et le regarda. Ce cadre ne contenait pas une photo ordinaire mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle bougeait. Non cela était la norme dans le Monde des sorciers. Cette photo était spéciale pour Steve car c'était la première qu'il avait prise lors de son entrée dans le monde magique. On pouvait y apercevoir Steve alors âgé de 11 ans posant et montrant fièrement son nouvel uniforme de Gryffondor. Un autre garçon au cheveux bruns un peu plus grand regardait l'objectif avec une allure décontractée, son bras autour de l'épaule de Steve. Lui aussi semblait fier d'être dans la maison du Lion.

Cette simple image voulait dire beaucoup pour Steve. Elle signifiait son passage dans la société des sorciers. Lui un gringalet des petits quartiers de Londres qui se faisait tabasser dans les ruelles après l'école. Un gosse sur qui personne n'aurait parié. Un gosse dont on disait qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Un gosse que l'on disait sans avenir à cause de son physique et de ses problèmes de santé. Elle signifiait aussi son entrée à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie et surtout celle dans la maison Gryffondor. La maison des braves. Steve avait ressenti une énorme fierté d'y avoir été placé. Depuis ce jour il avait tout fait pour rendre honneur à sa maison. Mais surtout elle signifiait son amitié avec son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance : James Barnes qu'il appelait toujours Bucky.

A la vue du petit garçon brun souriant, les larmes finirent par tomber et cette fois Steve ne fit rien pour les retenir.

-Bucky. Bucky pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, implora-t-il de sa voix brisée. Brisée. Tout comme lui.

Steve ne pouvait plus tenir et s'effondra à genoux par terre. Laissant éclater sa tristesse au grand jour, le cadre séré contre son cœur. Depuis la chute de Bucky, depuis sa mort, il n'avait pas laissé paraitre son immense chagrin. Il avait toujours montré une apparence d'un leader fort comme il était supposé l'être. C'est ce que ses compagnons attendaient de lui, ce que l'Ordre et Dumbledore attendaient de lui. Steve ne voulait pas montrer la douleur que la mort de son meilleur ami avait apporté. Pour que les partisans de la Lumière croient en lui, il devait être sans faille.

Sans faille il ne l'était pas. Ses amis lui avaient plusieurs fois conseillé de cesser de combattre pendant un temps et laisser sortir tout son chagrin. Steve les avait repoussés et il n'avait pas cessé les combats. Il voulait battre chaque Mangemort qu'il croiserait sur sa route et les livrer à la justice. Il voulait arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui pour que cette guerre se termine et que Bucky puisse reposer en paix et pour que le Monde des sorciers puisse enfin être en paix et libéré. Il fallait que ce monde redevienne ce qu'il a toujours été, un monde merveilleux remplis de joie et de vie, pas de peur et de haine de l'autre. Oui, il vaincrait les Ténèbres mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Il avait besoin de ses amis et de l'Ordre. Un seul sorcier même le plus talentueux et le plus déterminé du monde ne saurait espérer s'en sortir seul.

Steve se releva, posa le cadre et essuya ses larmes. Il s'était suffisamment lamenté sur son sort. Il avait passé trop de temps à déprimer et à pleurer.

-Je te le promet Bucky, déclara-t-il les yeux toujours humide. Je ne renoncerai jamais à me battre. Je resterai toujours déterminé. Tant que je serai encore en vie, les Ténèbres ne trouveront jamais le repos. On vaincra Bucky, je te le promets.

A peine ses mots prononcés, il se dirigea vers la radio pour savoir si les forces de Voldemort avaient attaqué quelque part. Steve capta la chaîne principale des sorciers et écouta attentivement, priant pour que des innocents ne soient pas morts lors d'un raid.

-… de Dumbledore sont arrivés et ont pu éviter un massacre encore plus conséquent. Les pertes sont lourdes que se soit chez Dumbledore, les civils ou chez Vous-Savez-Qui mais elles auraient pu l'être encore plus. Nous ne pouvons vous donner les chiffres exacts pour l'instant mais il semblerait que les victimes civiles soient plus d'une dizaine. Nous vous préviendrons immédiatement en cas de nouvelles informations.

Steve soupira. Encore un massacre d'innocents en plus. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils commettre de telles horreurs, Steve en était malade.

-Maintenant passons à l'affaire qui secoue Stark Industries depuis quelque jour. Les accusations d'être un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui qui pèsent actuellement sur Howard Stark deviennent plus en plus nombreuses au sein du Ministère bien que Stark continue de nier profondément. Une enquête devrait être ouverte à ce sujet mais celle-ci risque de ne jamais voir le jour à cause du très probable véto du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Celui-ci à réaffirmé sa confiance en Stark aujourd'hui.

Un grognement s'échappa de Steve à l'écoute des agissements du Ministre et de Stark. Il savait très bien que le Ministère croulait sous la corruption depuis toujours mais avec la guerre cela avait empiré. Beaucoup de soupçons avaient été formulés à l'égard de membres importants de celui-ci. Steve en avait également surtout envers des gens comme Malfoy ou Stark. C'était pratiquement écrit sur leur visage qu'ils étaient des partisans de Voldemort. Le seul point de consolation pour Steve était de voir Howard Stark cumuler les problèmes depuis deux ans. Depuis le jour où son fils et héritier Anthony Stark avait fugué après avoir reçu son diplôme de Poudlard. Cette fugue avait étonné tout le monde y compris son père. Steve devait l'avouer il l'avait été aussi. Anthony « appelé moi Tony » Stark, le parfait petit héritier d'une longue famille de Sang Pur, un génie, et très certainement futur Mangemort ne donnait plus de trace de lui depuis deux ans maintenant. Beaucoup pensent qu'il a fugué pour rejoindre Voldemort et Steve l'avait pensé aussi. L'Ordre partageait cette théorie mais pas Dumbledore, selon lui un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Anthony aurait surement fait parler de lui sur le champ de bataille. Il est vrai qu'en apprenant la fugue de Stark, Steve c'était attendu à l'émergence d'un Mangemort redoutable mais jamais rien ne venait appuyer ce fait.

Steve était plongé dans ses pensées et ne prêta plus attention à la radio. Il avait brièvement rencontré Anthony Stark quand il était à Poudlard. Il avait 15 ans quand le Sang Pur avait commencé ses études. Un adorable petit garçon de 11 ans avec des cheveux brun foncé en bataille et de grands yeux bruns dont Steve était incapable de définir la couleur exacte mais avec un air trop sérieux pour quelqu'un de son âge. Aucun émerveillement n'avait une seule fois traversé son visage lors de son entrée dans la Grande Salle ou pendant le banquet. Le garçon fut placé à Serpentard par le Choixpeau. Ce fait n'avait étonné personne après tout faire parti de cette maison était une affaire de famille. Pendant les trois années où Steve était avec lui à Poudlard, Stark c'était révélé être un véritable génie. Il était en avance sur tous ces pairs et ça il le savait. S'il y avait bien deux choses qui caractérisaient Stark c'était son arrogance et son manque de respect envers les figures d'autorités.

Steve fut arraché de ses pensées par les paroles du présentateur.

-Aujourd'hui une nouvelle arrestation d'un Mangemort a été effectuée par nul autre que le sorcier que l'on nomme Iron Man. D'après les Aurors celui-ci aurait empêché un nouveau massacre de Moldus de se produire. Iron Man a comme à son habitude transplané avant que les aurors ne puissent l'interroger. L'identité du sorcier reste à se jour inconnue à l'inverse du Mangemort arrêté qui s'est révélé être Ivan Vanko. Le soutien envers le sorcier masqué continue de grandir et beaucoup n'hésite pas à la qualifier de héro. Ce soutien est surtout visible chez les Nés Moldu. Cela n'est guère étonnant puisqu'Iron Man semble avoir fait de la protection des Moldus et Nés Moldus des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui sa priorité.

Steve coupa la radio. Alors comme ça Iron Man avait encore frappé. Soudain sa cheminé s'illumina de flames vertes et Natacha Romanov en sortit.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour se mettre à l'abri. La pluie devenait de plus en plus forte et il n'avait pas envie d'attraper une pneumonie. Il arriva enfin devant son immeuble et se dépêcha d'y rentrer. Il grogna l'ascenseur était encore en panne. Il fut obligé de monter quatre étages à pied. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement.

\- Enfin au chaud, pensa-t-il en sortant ses clés.

A peine fut il rentré qu'il alluma la radio avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Honnêtement il était fatigué, il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Il avait pensé à diminuer ses escapades nocturnes mais il avait vite chassé cette pensée de son esprit. Il se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir adjacent. Il était trempé, ses cheveux bruns dégoulinaient et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et de grosses cernes noirs se trouvaient sous ses grands yeux bruns. Il sortit sa baguette de son sac de cours et conjura un sors pour se sécher. Si seulement un sort existait pour faire disparaître ses cernes mais seul le sommeil pouvait faire ça. Il soupira Rhodey lui avait fait la morale toute la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de prendre la journée de demain pour dormir. Son ami lui avait assurer qu'il le laisserait recopier ses notes de cours. Il souria à cette pensée, venant de Rhodey cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Il décida donc de partir en mission ce soir, il aurait toute la journée pour se reposer demain. Il se dépêcha de se changer. Il passa des vêtements moldu à sa tenue rouge et or de sorcier.

-Cette robe fait tellement Gryffondor, pensa-t-il en rigolant. Si le Monde des sorciers me voyait ainsi il ferait une attaque.

Il se changea en dansant. Il mit ses bottes, enfila sa capuche et son masque en fer et tout ça sous Stayin' Alive de Bee Gees. Il ria un bon coup, il devait avoir l'air tellement ridicule. Iron Man dansant sous Stayin' Alive. La chanson se termina comme le signe qu'il devait reprendre son sérieux et qu'il était temps de partir en mission. Il laissa la radio allumée et toutes comme les lumières. Il empoigna sa baguette, augmenta le volume de la radio pour couvrir le bruit et transplana.

Steve et Natacha rejoignirent le quartier général de l'Ordre afin de répondre à l'appel de Dumbledore. Natacha avait voulu que Steve reste chez arguant qu'il était dans un état psychologique fragile. Il avait nié en bloc disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il surmontait la mort de son meilleur ami. Natacha savait qu'il mentait, elle avait cette capacité de pouvoir voir à travers les gens ce qui en effrayait plus d'un. Cela faisait aussi d'elle un membre important de l'Ordre.

L'organisation changeait souvent de quartier général pour éviter de se faire un jour découvrir par les Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui la réunion se faisait chez Bruce Banner. Le loup garou était devenu membre de l'Ordre il n'y a pas si longtemps. Au début, il était venu chercher la protection de Dumbledore à cause des loups garous fidèle à Voldemort qui le harcelait pour qu'il le rejoigne mais au fur et à mesure celui-ci était devenu un membre actif de l'Ordre et avait prêté allégeance à Dumbledore.

Steve et Natacha entrèrent dans la salle à manger de Bruce. Presque tous les membres conviés étaient là, Steve y aperçu ses amis Clint Barton et Thor Odinson en plein débat houleux. Il souria à cette vue. Son premier vrai sourire depuis des mois. Steve reconnu d'autres membres importants de l'Ordre comme Minerva McGonagal, Sirius Black, Frank et Alice Londubat, James et Lily Potter, Rémus Lupin en pleine conversation avec Bruce, Nick Fury, … Tous de grands sorciers et des gens bons mais Steve ne les connaissait pas personnellement. Steve rejoignit ses amis, prêt à faire face à leurs inquiétudes à son sujet.

-Steven mon ami, s'exclama Thor de sa grande voix en le prenant dans une étreinte. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux après ce grand malheur.

-Content de te revoir mec, dit Clint en lui donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que se soit on est là tu sais.

Thor reposa Steve par terre et hocha la tête pour marquer son accord avec les paroles de Clint. Natacha quant à elle resta figée le visage imperturbable mais il savait qu'elle pensait la même chose que ses amis.

-Tout va bien, les rassura Steve. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Natacha le regardait toujours, lui lançant un regard « je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne peux rien me cacher ». Clint aussi n'avait pas l'air convaincu non plus mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à accepter le soutien que nous vous offrons mon ami, grogna Thor en croisant les bras. Votre bien-être est important pour nous Steven.

-Sérieusement les gars, je vais bien, soupira Steve. Je comprends que vous soyez concernés et ça me touche énormément mais c'est inutile. Je vais vous le dire encore une fois, je vais bien.

Clint roula des yeux mais sembla abandonner tout comme Thor qui garda tout de même son air concerné. Natacha garda son masque d'indifférence mais Steve savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à le faire parler. Le silence régna pendant un moment avant que Clint ne le brise.

-Bon parlons de sujets plus joyeux. Vous avez entendu le nouvel exploit d'Iron Man, s'exclama-t-il excité. Je veux dire Ivan Vanko quoi, ce mec était un Mangemort redoutable. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour rencontrer Iron Man et le remercier en personne d'avoir arrêté cet enfoiré.

-Langage, désapprouva Steve.

Clint le regarda d'un air à la fois mi-ennuyé et mi-content à cause de sa remarque. Cela faisait longtemps que Steve n'avait plus agit comme il le faisait il y a quelques mois. Thor éclata d'un grand rire sonore comme à son habitude.

-Je partage votre enthousiasme mon ami. L'Homme de Fer est un grand sorcier qui combat une noble cause. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un grand combattant, j'aimerai beaucoup l'affronter dans un combat amical.

Clint ria à cela et Natacha laissa échapper un sourire à la vue des deux hommes.

-De vrai fans boys je vous jure.

Steve leur lança un regard désapprobateur.

-Il est vrai que la cause qu'il défend est noble mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a déjà eu recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables par le passé. Peu importe la cause que l'on défend, cela ne donne pas le droit d'utiliser ces sorts. Pour moi, il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui à ce sujet. Pour moi, Iron Man donne une mauvaise image de ceux qui le combattent et s'il voulait vraiment arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui, il se serait au moins associé à Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que le directeur ne l'aurait pas empêché de faire ce qu'il fait, les Impardonnables en moins.

Ses amis avaient l'air prêt à le contredire et à son grand étonnement c'est Natacha qui parla la première.

-Steve je comprends ton point de vue mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes en guerre, dit-elle d'un ton neutre et calme. Iron Man est avant tout un humain comme toi et moi, peu importe pour qui ou pour quoi il combat il veut aussi survivre et dans les cas où tu sens que la mort est proche et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il emploie des méthodes pas très orthodoxes pour se sauver. Iron Man n'a tué qu'une seule fois et je suis prête à parier que c'était parce que la situation était désespérée et qu'il ne l'a employée qu'en dernier recourt. Ce constat marche aussi pour le sortilège Doloris, il ne l'a employé que très rarement et généralement la victime ne l'a subi que quelques secondes mais assez pour être déstabilisée et ne plus être une menace. Je n'approuve pas tout ce que fait Iron Man mais je comprends pourquoi il en arrive à de telles extrémités à certains moments.

Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre et Natacha le regarda toujours de ses yeux perçants. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle en sache autant après tout elle travaillait comme Auror et elle avait toujours su avoir accès à des informations confidentielles du Ministères d'une manière ou d'une autre. Natacha a toujours été une espionne redoutable. Heureusement qu'elle était du côté de la Lumière.

Steve prit les paroles de Natacha en compte mais il ne changea pas d'avis concernant Iron Man, pour lui c'était juste un homme qui voulait jouer au héros en se la jouant solo et qui se battait avant tout pour lui-même.

Clint et Thor se regardèrent et conclurent qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet Iron Man pendant un moment. Ils avaient d'abord pensé que Steve en tant que Né Moldu aurait soutenu Iron Man quand il avait commencé à faire parler de lui, comme beaucoup de ses pairs. Mais Steve avait toujours eu de grands principes moraux surtout sur les sortilèges Impardonnables. Et puis beaucoup de Nés Moldus n'approuvaient pas non plus les agissements d'Iron Man, Lily Potter en était un parfait exemple.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard par la cheminée du salon. La réunion pouvait commencer.

Au même moment, une autre réunion avait lieux à des kilomètres mais qui concernaient des desseins bien plus sombres. Howard Stark se trouvait à l'entrée du Manoir Stark pour accueillir les Mangemorts du cercle rapproché de son Maître. Cercle rapproché dont il avait l'honneur de faire lui-même parti bien qu'il avait menacé de perdre sa place il y a deux ans. Il serra les poings à cette pensée. Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari furent les derniers à arriver. Celle-ci lui lança un regard de dégoût quand ils se croisèrent. Elle avait perdu tous respects pour lui quand son fils avait fugué. Howard répondit avec un regard noir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réceptions du Manoir et y attendirent l'arrivé de leur Maître. La salle était spacieuse et les murs étaient recouverts de portraits des ses ancêtres. Le sien trônait au bout de la salle au-dessus de la cheminée en marbre sur laquelle était gravée les armoiries de la famille Stark et leur devise. Une marque rectangulaire se trouvait en-dessous de celui-ci. Le signe qu'un tableau avait-été enlevé.

Leur Maître arriva dans toute sa gloire avec sa longue robe noire et son visage plus proche du serpent que de l'humain. Tous se mirent à genoux devant lui. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur Maître fasse un signe pour qu'ils lèvent. Il s'installa sur le grand fauteuil de velours qu'Howard avait préparé qui se trouvait dos au feu de la cheminé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda et lui souria.

-Tu sais comment recevoir ton maître Howard et accueillir tes pairs, ria-t-il de sa voix glacée. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant pour l'éducation de ton héritier.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent à cela surtout Bellatrix. Howard pencha la tête et regarda le sol de honte. Son Maître et ses « collègues » ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui rappeler son échec qu'était son fils.

-Regarde-toi Howard, dit-il avec dédain. Autrefois si fier et puissant que l'on te disait intouchable. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Howard Stark baisserait la tête et rougirait de honte. Tout ça à cause d'un enfant qui s'est d'abord révélé plus puissant et plus intelligent que toi et puis un échec avec sa fugue. Ton propre fils Howard s'est révélé indigne du nom qu'il porte et du noble sang de sorcier qui coule dans ses veines. Je commence à me demander si toi aussi tu es digne de ton nom et de ton sang.

Howard paniqua et se mit à genoux devant son Maître.

-Je vous assure Maître que je retrouverai cet échec qui me sert de fils et je lui ferai comprendre l'imbécilité de sa décision mais moi mon Maître j'ai toujours porté fièrement le nom de Stark et soutenu la pureté du sang et vos idéaux.

Son Maître lui lança un regard de dégoût.

-Relève-toi Howard tu ferais presque pitié. J'espère que tu retrouveras ton fils et qu'il ne révèlera pas être un Traite à son Sang, ce serai dommage que la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Stark s'éteignent brusquement. J'ai toujours besoin de puissants sorciers dans mes rangs et c'est ce qu'est ton fils après tout. Bien plus puissant que tu ne l'as jamais été à son âge Howard. Peut-être même que c'est toi l'échec au final Howard et que c'est pour cette raison que ton fils a fugué.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent de plus belle et Bellatrix semblait être à la limite de l'hystérie. Son Maître observa ses disciples devant lui.

-Je vois qu'Ivan est absent. Alors les informations sur son arrestation étaient vraies, soupira-t-il comme s'il était déçu du Mangemort arrêté. Bien que je soutinsse son affection pour les massacres de Moldus, trop de passion dans ce que l'on aime peut attirer pas mal de problèmes. Si seulement, il avait écouté. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur. Surtout toi Bellatrix.

Tous s'inclinèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris en particulier Bellatrix qui se mit à genoux.

-Bien sûr Maître, haleta-t-elle. Je ne vous décevrai jamais de la sorte.

Leur Maître hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

-Cet évènement m'amène au sujet de cette réunion. Ce fauteur de trouble que la Gazette du Sorcier a nommé Iron Man.

A la mention de ce nom, beaucoup grognèrent y compris Howard. Ce sorcier leur avait causé pas mal de problèmes depuis qu'il était apparu il y a un an. Ce qui avait amené pas de mal de Mangemort à avoir des envies de meurtres le concernant mais aussi de savoir que se cachait sous le masque de fer. Seulement leur Maître ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une grande menace ou une priorité mais l'arrestation de Vanko, l'un des plus puissants Mangemorts, semblait avoir quelque peu modifié la donne.

-Il se trouve que le petit héros des Sangs de Bourbe et des Moldus est plus puissant que prévu ce qui fait de lui un sujet de préoccupation. Avons-nous des informations sur lui ?

Malfoy qui travaillait pour le Ministère s'avança.

-Pour l'instant Maître pas grand-chose. Nous savons qu'il possède une certaine puissance, il a l'air d'être assez jeune et au regard de la tenue or et rouge qu'il porte, il est possible qu'il soit un Gryffondor. C'est également un sorcier qui a déjà utilisé les Sortilèges Impardonnables lors de certains combats.

A ces paroles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana.

-Un défenseur des Sangs de Bourbes qui utilisent les Impardonnables, ce n'est guère étonnant que le vieux fou ne le soutienne pas. Un sorcier qui n'est ni de la Lumière ni des Ténèbres mais les deux comme c'est intriguant. Quel dommage qu'il utilise sa puissance pour protéger des vermines. C'est vraiment du gâchis.

Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Personne n'osa parler par craintes de représailles.

-Attrapez-moi ce petit héros et amenés-le moi vivant.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent avec étonnement. C'était très rare quand un sorcier attirait la curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je le veux vivant, employez toutes les méthodes que vous souhaitez pour cela du moment qu'il sache parler. Je souhaiterai connaitre l'identité de ce petit héros et lui parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous laisserai vous amusez avec quand j'en aurai fini avec lui.

Les Mangemorts rigolèrent à cela.

-Ce sera votre principale mission. Sauf pour toi Howard, ricana-t-il. Toi tu t'en tiens à la mission que je t'ai donnée il y a deux ans pour retrouver ton honneur perdu. Retrouve ton fils et fais-en un Mangemort sinon tue-le. Présente-moi un nouveau fidèle ou le cadavre d'un traite mais ne reviens pas avant d'avoir rempli cet objectif.

Et voilà les gens, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes. Si j'ai assez d'inspirations il y aura sûrement deux parties : une avant HP et une pendant HP. Est-ce que le fait que je n'ai pas encore utilisé le nom de Tony vous gène pour la partie avec Iron Man ?

Je placerai sûrement des références à des films par-ci par-là ainsi que de la musique des années 70-80 pour correspondre un peu à l'époque.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des critiques **constructives** pour que je m'améliore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Iron Man observait les rues principales de Londres depuis un long moment déjà. Rien à signaler dès le commencement de la mission. Il s'était assis sur un toit en haut d'un immeuble et s'était jeté un sort d'invisibilité pour être sûr que Moldu comme sorcier ne le repèrent pas. Le sort en question était moins efficace qu'une cape et ses effets étaient limités. D'ailleurs dans peu de temps il redeviendrait visible et donc il allait devoir bouger rapidement. Il regarda une dernière fois la rue qui est d'ordinaire si animée la journée, il décida que c'était le moment idéal pour tester le nouveau sort de repérage magique qu'il avait inventé. Sa création et mise au point avaient demandé des mois de travail, il avait passé pas mal de nuit blanche dessus en plus de celles où il faisait ses rondes nocturnes comme aujourd'hui. Il était déjà tombé plusieurs fois endormi pendant ses journées quand il ne pouvait plus combattre la fatigue. Pas étonnant que Rhodey ai fini par remarquer son manque de sommeil malgré ses tentatives pour le cacher et tenir le coup en cours. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux n'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Mais bon c'était la guerre et les sacrifices sont inévitables en ces heures sombres. Et puis il sacrifiait juste son sommeil et dans une moindre mesure sa santé pas vrai ? Ah, si ce n'était que ça ! Iron Man risquait bien plus que son bien-être personnel dans cette guerre. Faire ce qu'il faisait est dangereux. Quand on se frotte aux toutous de Voldemort, on avait peu de chance de survie si on tombait sur les plus redoutables. Et ça il l'avait parfaitement compris et il en avait payé le prix plusieurs fois. Combien de fois avait-il reçu le Sortilège Doloris ? Combien de fois avait-il frôlé la mort en seulement un an ? Il savait que cela arriverait quand il avait commencé ses missions, il n'était pas un inconscient tout de même, il connaissait les risques. Et Iron Man n'était pas près de s'arrêter et avec cette décision les menaces de la torture et de la mort planant constamment au-dessus de sa tête ne s'arrêteront pas non plus.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir. Non ! Il voulait vivre bien que survivre serait plus approprié comme substantif vu sa situation. Seulement son désir de survivre avait parfois des conséquences terribles. Il avait dû se salir les mains plus d'une fois et il le referait sûrement encore. La seule question était de savoir si sa santé mentale, elle, allait tenir le coup. Une chose était au moins certaines c'est que les cauchemars le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…en plus de ceux concernant son ancienne vie. Il secoua la tête et évita de penser à cela, le passé est le passé comme on dit. Seulement qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait parfois qu'on lui jette un _Oubliette._

Iron Man se releva, c'était le moment de déguerpir d'ici mais pas avant d'avoir essayer son nouveau sort. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura la formule, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que cette fois son sortilège marche sans lui exploser à la figure.

- _Perquira_

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleu pâle pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éteindre. Il traça une ligne invisible avec sa baguette et la lumière revint sauf que cette fois au lieu de rester en place elle bougea de la baguette pour se trouver au milieu du toit de l'immeuble. Iron Man recula et ferma les yeux par précaution, c'était toujours à ce moment là que la lumière explosait. Il attendit mais l'explosion n'arriva jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit devant lui une carte géante de la ville de Londres et de ses alentours. Elle était d'un bleu magnifique et sur elle on pouvait apercevoir de petites étincelles qui se déplaçaient pour la plupart. Iron Man s'approcha et resta immobile comme fasciné par ce que son sort avait produit. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être joyeux. Il avait enfin réussi son sortilège de repérage après des mois de travail. Il aurait bien sauté de joie mais le temps pressait, il fêterait cela plus tard. Il regarda attentivement les étincelles sur la carte, celles-ci représentaient en fait tous les sorciers qui étaient de sortie dans Londres. A cette heure-là ils n'y en avaient pas beaucoup. La plupart des étincelles étaient blanches où légèrement grises ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas des Mangemorts. Ceux-ci étaient, en toute logique, représentés par des étincelles noires à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'ils portaient sur leur bras. Cette Marque était de la magie tout ce qu'il y a de plus noire. En même temps elle avait été créée par Voldemort en personne alors ce n'était guère étonnant.

Après avoir regardé la carte pendant une minute, il ne vit aucune étincelle noire. Pas de Mangemort à l'horizon. Il remarqua tout de même un groupe d'étincelles blanches. Toutes étaient parfaitement immaculées.

-L'Ordre du Phoenix, pensa-t-il

Les membres devaient sûrement sortir d'une réunion. Les Ténèbres payeraient cher pour pouvoir avoir cette carte, la Lumière aussi cela dit. Raison de plus pour rester vigilant et ne pas se faire attraper ou découvrir. Si son identité était découverte, il serait vulnérable et il ne resterait plus qu'à l'un des deux de venir le cueillir. Chacun avait leurs raisons de vouloir l'attraper. Il traça de nouveau une ligne invisible avec sa baguette mais cette fois dans l'autre sens. Avant que la carte ne disparaisse il pu voir l'étincelle qui le représentait. Elle était d'un gris profond. Cela confirma ce qu'Iron Man savait depuis longtemps…qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. La carte partie, il transplana.

* * *

La réunion se termina enfin, Steve sentait l'appel du sommeil depuis un moment mais il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer contrairement à Clint qui se serait sûrement endormis si Natacha ne l'avait pas frappé dans les côtes. Steve ria à cette pensée mais son rire se transforma très vite en bâillement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant était de rentrer chez lui, de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et enfin de se glisser dans son lit.

Thor et Clint furent dans les premiers à partir, Steve était prêt à faire de même quand Natacha l'interpella. Il grogna sachant très bien pourquoi elle faisait cela.

-Natacha je le répète je vais bien. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le dire ?

Son amie fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Là elle était sérieuse et Steve allait avoir du mal à s'échapper.

-Steve ça suffit, dit-elle fermement. Tu ne cesses de dire que tout va bien mais tu ne trompes personne même Lily et James Potter sont venus me trouver pour savoir s'ils pouvaient aider alors que vous n'êtes pas proche. On s'inquiète pour toi Steve et ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que nous allons arrêter. Tes agissements ne sont tout simplement pas saints. Alors maintenant, tu vas poser tes fesses sur un canapé et on va discuter et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas parler. Ne compte pas sur Bruce pour te sauver, il est actuellement chez Rémus Lupin pour demander des conseils sur comment gérer sa transformation en loup garou. Je surveille la maison en son absence. Tu es donc coincé jusqu'à ce que tu me parles. Soit, tu t'expliques devant moi soit ce sera devant Dumbledore.

Steve resta immobile et silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts comme un idiot. Natacha était vraiment une femme redoutable. Steve capitula et décida de faire ce que Natacha lui avait dit. Il s'assit sur le canapé désigné par son amie qui lui fit face toujours debout. Le silence régna pendant un moment Steve ne sachant pas quoi dire mais comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arriva pas à bloquer l'image de son meilleur ami tombant dans le gouffre blanc de neige. Il voulut retenir ses larmes mais Natacha le remarqua et se plaça à côté de lui, la main sur son épaule.

-Steve, dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse tu sais, pas plus que demander de l'aide à ses proches ou se confier à quelqu'un. Evacue.

A ses mots il éclata en sanglots et Natacha le pris dans ses bras. Steve après hésitation lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Steve arrive à se calmer. Il s'éloigna de Natacha et brisa l'étreinte, il savait qu'il devait parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Cette culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-A chaque je revois cette scène Natacha. L'attaque surprise des Mangemorts. Bucky qui tombe de son balai pendant la bataille et moi juste à côté j'étais trop occupé à désarmé un ennemi que je n'ai pas pu le rattraper à temps. Si j'avais pu battre ce Mangemort plus tôt, si j'avais regardé Bucky plus attentivement, si j'avais été plus rapide. Chaque jour, ça me hante et cette culpabilité qui me colle à la peau.

Steve s'arrêta un moment et Natacha ne dit rien voulant respecter son silence et ne pas le forcer à en dire plus.

-Bucky était plus que mon meilleur ami. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Nous avons grandi ensemble dans les bas quartiers de Londres, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste et nostalgique. Il m'aidait toujours quand des brutes m'harcelaient ou m'ennuyaient à l'école. Si tu savais le nombre qu'il a remis à leur place. Même à Poudlard, il me défendait lors de notre première année en particulier quand cela concernait notre statut de sang. Bucky a toujours détesté ceux qui se prétendait supérieur à cause de leur soi-disant pureté. Je l'ai toujours admiré et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai su devenir plus fort, ne pas me laisser intimider et surtout savoir me défendre sans l'aide de personne. Je dois ce que je suis aujourd'hui en grande partie grâce à lui. Bucky était un dragueur professionnel, un ami fidèle prêt à me soutenir dans mes moments les plus difficiles, il était fidèle. Ensemble jusqu'à la fin était ce qu'on avait toujours dis. Si tu avais la tête qu'il a fait quand j'ai été nommé préfet et le jour où une fille m'avait demandé de sortir avec elle pour la première fois.

Steve ria à tous ses souvenirs heureux concernant son meilleur ami.

-Et aujourd'hui il est parti.

Natacha lui souria et se plaça en face de lui à genoux sur le sol.

-Je suis fière de ce que tu viens de faire Steve. L'acceptation est la chose la plus à faire lors de la perte proche. C'est un grand pas en avant que tu viens de faire tu sais. Continue de te souvenir de Bucky comme tu viens de le faire en te remémorant les bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble, en te rappelant de qui il était. Sache une chose Steve, les personnes qui sont parties ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Tu ne les vois plus mais elles vivent en toi tout comme Bucky. Et surtout je veux que tu t'enfonce dans le crâne que ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est mort. Il est tombé au combat en se battant pour ce qui lui semblait juste, pour un monde meilleur. Il ne sera jamais mort en vain tant que nous continuerons à nous battre.

Steve la regarda dans les yeux et l'a pris dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Natacha était vraiment une amie exceptionnelle et il bénit le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle était froide à l'extérieure mais quand on la connaissait elle se révélait être une amie précieuse et chaleureuse à qui on pouvait se confier.

-Merci Natacha, chuchota-t-il les larmes menaçant de nouveau de couler. Merci d'être là pour moi avec Clint et Thor. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai.

-Tu serais désespéré ça c'est sûr.

Ils se séparèrent et rirent. Steve se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Natacha avait raison il ne devait pas laisser la tristesse et le désespoir avoir raison de lui et oublier de vivre. Il devait accepter la mort de Bucky tout en veillant à ne pas l'oublier. Steve avait encore du chemin à faire pour y arriver mais ils savaient qu'avec ses amis il réussirait. Les amis n'étaient pas un fardeau ou une douleur non c'était une bénédiction et Steve était chanceux d'en avoir. Il plaignait sincèrement ceux qui n'en avaient aucun. A cette pensée, sans savoir pourquoi, le nom d'Anthony Stark lui vint en tête. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard être avec quelqu'un, le garçon était toujours seul avec ses livres. Pour la première fois depuis des années Steve eu pitié de lui. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à Stark ? De toutes les personnes existantes il aurait pu penser à Bruce Banner ou merde même à Voldemort…quoi que non en fait il valait mieux éprouver de la pitié envers Stark plutôt qu'envers un psychopathe génocidaire incapable de ressentir le moindre remords.

* * *

Dire qu'Howard était furieux serait un euphémisme. Il était fou de rage. Il avait ravagé son bureau pour essayer de se calmer un peu mais rien n'y faisait. Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils le traiter de la sorte, lui, qui leur était supérieur sur tous les points ? Le seul qui pouvait se permettre de le faire était son Maître mais ses « collègues » n'avaient aucun droit. Il était le plus puissant Mangemort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait jamais eu, ils devraient trembler à sa seule présence et lui montrer le respect qu'il méritait. Comme avant. Même le Monde des Sorciers semblait avoir perdu toutes considérations pour lui. Oh comme ses ennemis devaient jouir en regardant ses malheurs.

Il avait tout perdu. Et à cause de qui ? A cause d'un gamin, d'un simple gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas ce gamin était son propre fils. Son fils dont le rôle était d'affirmer la puissance familiale et surtout celle de son père, provoquait sa lente mais certaine chute. Il tremblait de rage, il avait merdé avec son fils. Anthony avait toujours assumé les responsabilités qu'Howard lui imposaient, d'une façon décevante c'est certains mais au moins il obéissait et surtout il avait trop peur de lui pour oser le contredire. Alors d'où lui est venu cette idée idiote de fuguer ? Visiblement Howard lui avait laissé trop de libertés et ne l'avait pas frappé assez fort. Oh quand il mettra la main dessus sa punition sera tellement longue et douloureuse qu'il se souviendra à peine de qui il est. Un échec, une insulte, une disgrâce voilà ce que son fils était. Et pourtant nombreux sont ceux qui disaient qu'Anthony le surpassait, Merlin, même son Maître le pensait. Plus puissant, plus intelligent en bref un prodige avec un avenir glorieux devant lui. Howard eu soudain l'envie de tuer la première personne qu'il verrait pour se calmer les nerfs. Il devait retrouver son fils, son honneur malheureusement en dépendait. Anthony devait réapprendre sa place en ce monde. Il était uniquement né pour fournir une descendance et surtout il était né pour lui, son père, après tout c'est grâce à lui qu'il est venu au monde.

Et pourtant en deux il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'Anthony. Il s'était servi de ses contacts au Ministère ainsi que ceux dans les pays étrangers mais rien à faire, son fils c'était tout simplement volatilisé. Howard s'était même rendu chez son ancien majordome Edwin Jarvis où il était sûr qu'Anthony trouverait refuge mais non Jarvis ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'Howard l'avait viré c'est-à-dire le jour des 11 ans de son fils. Jarvis n'avait pas menti, son ancien patron ayant utilisé du Veritaserum comme assurance. Howard avait passé sa colère sur l'homme ce jour-là tellement il avait été furieux.

Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence son fils savait comment disparaitre et ne pas attirer l'attention. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis deux ans. Le message envoyé était très clair « je ne veux pas être retrouvé, laissez-moi tranquille ». Howard ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce message était destiné à lui plus particulièrement. Le petit enfoiré ! Il osait le narguer de la sorte ! Soudain, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il eu de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Howard tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration. Il fallu quelques minutes pour que tout redevienne normal. Il savait que ses sautes d'humeur étaient mauvaises pour son cœur particulièrement les crises de colère comme celle-ci, il devait apprendre à être calme seulement pour un homme comme Howard c'était mission impossible, la vieillesse n'arrangeant rien non plus. Même s'il le niait, il devenait vieux et au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'âge ses problèmes de cœur devirent plus nombreux. Sa magie payait également un lourd tribu. Sa puissance chutant à mesure que sa santé se dégradait. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était autrefois et qu'il prétendait toujours être.

Il était absolument hors de question que le monde et surtout son Maître le voient de la sorte, cela signerait une bonne fois pour toute sa fin. Howard devait continuer à prétendre mais son Maître était intelligent ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre sa condition. Sa place dans le cercle rapproché, non, sa place parmi les Mangemorts tout court lui serait arrachée. En plus, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que son Maitre ne le tuerait pas après l'avoir torturé pour sa faiblesse en plus de son échec avec son fils. Howard devait trouver une solution pour retrouver sa puissance et se débarrasser de ses problèmes cardiaques. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Seulement il ne trouvait aucune piste et il n'était pas désespéré au point de demander de l'aide. Et puis quoi encore, il était Howard Stark par Merlin, un génie, il trouverait. Howard ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire par ce problème car le plus urgent malheureusement était de retrouver son fils. C'était une mission et il savait que son Maître perdait patience. Le temps pressait, il devait intensifier ses recherches.

Le Monde des Sorciers n'ayant rien donné, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution et cela le dégoutait profondément. Anthony allait payer très cher pour l'avoir poussé à de telles extrémités. Rien que l'idée de mettre ses pieds dans ce monde le répugnait. Howard n'y était jamais aller, il avait de bonnes raisons, c'était un monde peuplé de parasites et de vermines qui ne méritaient même pas de le regarder ou sa seule présence. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix, sa vie en dépendait. Demain, il se rendrait dans le Monde des Moldus et il commencerait par Londres. Il parcourrait toute la Grande-Bretagne moldue à pied s'il le fallait.

* * *

Il se réveilla très tard dans la journée mais avec son manque de sommeil des derniers jours c'était logique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était 15h25. Ces quelques heures de sommeil lui ont été bénéfiques mais il était loin d'avoir parfaitement récupéré. Cela prendrait du temps et du temps il n'en avait pas. Il savait qu'il devrait être en cours en ce moment même, Il finissait à 17h30 le mardi, il pouvait rejoindre l'université et attendre Rhodey pour lui emprunter ses notes. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait peut-être voire un peu Pepper également. Il se senti rougir à ses pensées. En même temps quel garçon ne rougirait pas à la pensée ou à la vue d'une femme aussi parfaite. Ses magnifiques cheveux roux vibrant, le moyen qu'elle avait de se faire respecter et obéir par tout le monde même par les mecs les plus machos, son caractère de feu, sa personnalité flamboyante. Tout était parfait chez elle. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, c'était tout d'abord son apparence qui avait fait mouche mais en apprenant à la connaitre et quand il avait vu qu'elle genre de personne elle était, il avait définitivement été conquis. Un jour peut-être trouverait-il le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il doutait que ses sentiments soient réciproques après tout qui voudrait sortir avec un connard comme lui.

Il se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il pria pour avoir de l'eau chaude cette fois. Ses prières furent exaucées. Un peu trop même. L'eau n'était pas chaude mais brûlante, impossible de rester sous la douche. Il jura et se résolu à se laver à l'évier, ce qu'il faisait un peu trop souvent à son goût pourtant il avait déjà envoyé une plainte au propriétaire de l'immeuble. Une fois lavé et sec, il enfila un simple pantalon et un t-shirt « Queen » que Rhodey lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, il lui avait donné un de ces câlins ce jour-là, ce n'était pas un secret qu'il adorait ce groupe tout comme le rock et ses sous-genres en général. Lors de son arrivé dans le Monde Moldu, il était tombé amoureux de ce genre de musique, c'était tellement mieux que celles dites « traditionnelles » du Monde des Sorciers qui passaient à la radio depuis un moment. Ce n'était guère étonnant, le Ministre de la Magie était un pur conservateur à la limite de l'extrémisme et ne cachait pas son aversion pour ce qui était d'origine moldue. L'élection d'un dirigeant conservateur était purement une tactique politique pour empêcher certains de rejoindre Voldemort. La propagande du Ministère était partout au niveau médiatique donc évidemment tout ce qui était culturel allait y passer également la musique malheureusement en faisait partie. Cette situation politique le désolait profondément, le Ministère n'était n'y plus ni moins qu'un repère de corruption, de Mangemorts, d'incompétents et d'autocrates latents avides de pouvoir. Comment pouvait-on se ranger derrière eux ? Pour lui le Monde des Sorciers n'était n'y plus ni moins qu'une dictature ou le pouvoir était placé entre les mains d'une seule personne.

Une fois prêt, il balança son sac de cours sur son épaule et attrapa son Walkman où il mit une cassette d'AC/DC un autre de ses groupes préférés. Ce petit objet était vraiment une invention remarquable des moldus, une preuve de plus que c'était des êtres évolués et intelligents qui ont su remplacer la magie à leur manière. En bref, c'étaient des êtres humains tout comme les sorciers peut-importe ce que certains d'entre eux prétendaient.

Il adorait se balader la journée dans les rues de Londres en écoutant sa musique, l'animation des rues était vraiment quelque chose qu'il appréciait après ses rondes nocturnes où la moitié de la ville était presque morte à cause de la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la ligne de métro qui l'emmènerait à l'université. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin. C'était toujours bizarre pour lui de venir plus dans le centre, il était habitué à vivre dans son quartier qui était celui d'immigrés italiens. Il n'avait pas choisi ça par hasard, si vous voulez passer inaperçu ne choisissez surtout pas le centre-ville. Il devait avouer qu'il avait aussi choisi ce quartier pour des raisons sentimentales. L'usage de l'italien le détendait et le faisait se sentir un peu comme chez lui.

Il aperçu enfin l'université et y rentra pour se diriger vers l'auditoire où il savait que Rhodey avait cours. Voir un peu son seul ami lui ferait du bien sans aucun doute. Il s'installa dans la bibliothèque qui n'était pas loin. Enfin après plusieurs jours il pourrait se détendre un peu, il s'installa à une table, enleva son casque, rangea son Walkman et sortit un livre de son sac qui s'intitulait « Le Prince » de Machiavel. Lire des auteurs moldus étaient vraiment fascinant et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Le temps passa et passa avant qu'il ne regarde sa montre pour s'apercevoir que Rhodey allait sortir de l'auditoire dans deux minutes. Il dépêcha de ranger son livre pour ensuite courir une fois sortit de la bibliothèque. Il arriva pile au moment où ses confrères étudiants ouvrèrent la porte. Il essaya d'apercevoir Rhodey dans la masse, il lui fallu quelques instants mais il le trouva. Il traversa la foule et se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard désapprobateur de certains.

-Honeybear, cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Rhodey fut surpris comme s'il allait avoir une attaque mais à l'entente de ce surnom, il se détendit et accepta l'étreinte ne se souciant guère du regard des autres.

-Tony ne fait plus jamais ça, reprocha-t-il mais l'amusement dans sa voix lui fit perdre toutes crédibilités.

Tony ria à son tour et lança à son ami un regard malicieux. Cette technique marchait toujours c'était donc hors de question qu'il arrête. Ils rirent et sortir ensemble, bras sur les épaules, de l'université. Ils se posèrent ensemble dans un parc pour enfin être seuls et discuter tranquillement.

-Tony, ça ma fait plaisir que tu aies suivi mon conseil de te reposer aujourd'hui. Tu en avais besoin quand je vois comment tu étais hier, souria Rhodey.

Tony soupira à ces paroles, il savait que Rhodey ne perdrait pas de temps et le confronterait à son manque de sommeil chronique. Tony n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et surtout pas son seul ami.

-Tu t'inquiète trop platypus, je vais bien je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois. C'est juste des insomnies.

Il savait que cette excuse était merdique et Rhodey l'avait également compris.

-Arrête un peu Tony, dit-il en haussant la voix. Tu n'as pas d'insomnies je le sais bien. Tu te prives toi-même de sommeil pour que je ne sais quelles raisons. Tu dois arrêter ce n'est tout simplement pas saint. Combien de fois je t'ai vu à la limite de de l'effondrement en cours qu'en cela ne se produit tout simplement pas.

Tony ne réagit pas à ses paroles et se contenta de fixer les pigeons en face de lui comme s'il était fasciné par eux. Cette fois Rhodey s'énerva devant l'attitude de son ami qui prenait sa santé avec aussi peu de considération, il le prit par les épaules pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Tony, regarde-moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas sinon pourquoi tu t'infligerais ça. Je suis ton ami tu peux m'en parler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tony refusa de regarder son ami dans les yeux plus souvent et détourna la tête pour de nouveau fixer les pigeons. Rhodey soupira.

-Je suis inquiet pour toi Tones. Pepper l'est également.

A l'entente de ce nom, il réagit. Pepper l'avait remarqué aussi, merde, Rhodey était déjà difficile à gérer concernant ce sujet mais Pepper…elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. En bref, il était foutu. Il ne pouvait certainement pas leur parler du Monde des Sorciers, aucun moldu ne devait être au courant et puis cela les entrainerait inévitablement dans le merdier qu'était Iron Man, il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger à cause de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur en parlé. Lancer un _Oubliette_ n'était pas pour le mieux car même s'ils oubliaient, Tony lui souffrirait toujours de manque de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas leur faire subir continuellement ce sort ce serait néfaste sur le long terme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à inventer quelque chose qui tienne la route. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Pour eux, il était un étudiant de 19 ans nommé Antonio Carboneli en première année de bio-ingénierie, études dans lesquelles il s'était révélé être très doué, qui vivait dans le quartier italien et qui était lui-même d'origine italienne. Sa mère était décédée il y a deux ans, elle était une réfugiée fuyant sa famille pour l'Angleterre à la recherche d'un meilleur avenir pour son fils et son père était inconnu et il ne l'avait jamais connu car il avait un an quand sa mère est partie d'Italie. Il vivait dans un appartement assez minable grâce aux économies faites par sa mère pendant 18 ans. Une histoire triste qu'il s'était fabriquée mais relativement courante chez les immigrés. Il trouva une idée, il pourrait prétendre qu'il était à cour d'argent et qu'il avait besoin de travailler pour payer son loyer, ses factures, sa nourriture et ses études. C'était une situation courante chez les étudiants. Cette idée marcherait mais l'inquiétude de ses deux amis perdurerait mais au moins il aurait une explication à leur fournir.

-Ecoute Rhodey, je suis dans une situation financière difficile. Les économies faites par ma mère se sont révélées insuffisantes et je suis à sec. J'ai pas d'autre choix que de travailler pour gagner un peu d'argent pour pouvoir au moins payer mon appart. Si travailler la nuit me permet de continuer mes études et d'avoir un toit alors je suis prêt à le faire.

Son meilleur ami le regarda, choqué. Le mensonge était bien passé et Rhodey y avait cru. Il remercia ses talents d'acteurs qu'il avait acquis durant son enfance et qu'il avait perfectionné toutes sa vie. Tony avait honte de mentir comme ça surtout à Rhodey mais c'était pour son bien et pour qu'il arrête ses soupçons.

-Oh Tony, murmura doucement celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé à moi ou à Pepper ? On aurait pu t'aider, trouver une solution ensemble.

Tony secoua la tête. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

-Non, je ne veux que vous preniez en charge certaines de mes finances, Rhodey ta mère a déjà du mal rien qu'avec toi alors imagine avec moi en plus, je ne veux pas lui imposer ce fardeau. Je m'en sortirai par moi-même, j'y arriverai. Quant à Pepper, je ne veux qu'elle ait des problèmes supplémentaires avec sa famille à cause de moi. Le fait qu'elle soit déjà amie avec nous deux est la cause de sa distance avec ses parents particulièrement son père.

Rhodey grogna à ses paroles et Tony fit de même. Il savait que le racisme n'épargnait pas la société moldue non plus, Tony le trouvait tout aussi ridicule que celui présent dans le Monde des Sorciers. Rejeter quelqu'un juste à cause de son « sang » était tout aussi risible que rejeter quelqu'un à cause de ses croyances, origines ou ethnies. Il n'avait jamais compris ce genre de résonnement qui pouvait mener à des évènements horribles mais bon il faut croire que l'être humain peut s'abaisser aux pires choses qu'il possède de la magie ou pas.

-D'accord Tones je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à te convaincre. Tu es beaucoup trop entêté pour ça, dit Rhodey en interrompant ses pensées. Je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Tony lui donna une réponse positive, sachant très bien de quoi il allait s'agir.

-Je veux que tu me promettes de négocier avec ton patron pour pouvoir diminuer ton temps de travail la nuit, au moins qu'il te fasse au moins bosser l'après-midi ou le soir si tu ne peux pas diminuer. Regarde-toi, ce n'est pas normal que tu sois dans cet état, c'est de l'exploitation ! Fais-le ou ton patron entendra parler de moi et Pepper.

Tony souria à la pensé de ses deux amis en train de crier sur un patron quelconque terrifié. Tony savait qu'il devait ralentir la cadence pour sa santé et aussi pour le bon déroulement de ses missions futures, s'il devait combattre il devait être en forme sinon comment pouvait-il espérer survivre mais maintenant que sa carte fonctionnait, il n'aurait plus besoin de passer des nuits blanches là-dessus. Il gagnerait de précieuses heures de sommeil qui lui seraient utiles. D'ailleurs cette nuit, il dormirait. Tony avait abusé, il le savait, s'il avait croisé un Mangemort la nuit passée, il y serait resté ça il en était sûr.

-C'est promis Honeybear.

Rhodey souria et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns les rendant encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Parfait, tu as intérêt à la tenir. Aller je t'emmène boire un café et j'insiste pour payer ta part. Franchement, mes notes en plus d'un café je suis vraiment trop gentil avec toi mais tu le mérites. Pepper seras là aussi, on avait prévu cette petite sortie tout les deux, comme ça tu lui expliqueras. Peut-être même que tu lui diras autre chose cette fois.

Tony regarda le sourire espiègle de son ami et il rougit. Evidemment en tant que son meilleur ami, il savait que ses sentiments envers Pepper étaient plus que de l'amitié. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de lui rappeler. Il se levèrent de leur banc et quittèrent le parc pour rejoindre Pepper dans un pub.

Tony souria. Il était heureux de cette vie avec Rhodey et Pepper même si celle-ci était construite autour d'un mensonge et donc par conséquent fragile mais il avait de bons espoirs pour l'avenir qui lui semblait lumineux pour la première fois de sa vie. Peut-être qu'un jour, il abandonnerait le masque d'Iron Man et tournerait le dos une bonne fois pour toute au Monde des Sorciers et donc de facto à son père. Il serait un ingénieur et un inventeur de génie dans le Monde Moldu, il comptait bien révolutionner le monde de la technologie. Tony était confiant et heureux.

S'il avait su que tous ses espoirs et cette vie allaient bientôt éclatés en mille morceaux, jamais il n'aurait souri de la sorte.

 **Voilà les gens c'est fini. Je suis désolée pour l'attente un peu longue mais les cours ayant repris depuis un mois je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à cette histoire.**

 **Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Steve et d'Avengers dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez, il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques** **constructives** **pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis désolé s'il y a des éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas vraiment un domaine dans lequel j'excelle. Je vous assure que pour les travaux à l'université c'est un calvaire.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre les gens. J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Steve sortit du bâtiment de la rédaction du journal où il travaillait comme caricaturiste. C'était un petit journal assez modeste qui n'était pas officiellement reconnu par le Ministère de la Magie car le quotidien bien qu'anti-Vous-Savez-Qui se montrait très critique envers le Ministre et ses agissements. Raison pour laquelle Steve avait voulu travailler dedans après avoir refusé d'être un Auror. Il ne voulait pas bosser pour un gouvernement corrompu et aux agissements douteux, ça c'était inacceptable, il avait des principes moraux et il n'allait pas les abandonner de sitôt. Pourtant Steve avait toutes les qualifications requises, il était duelliste hors-pair et avait été l'un des meilleurs élèves en défense contre les forces du mal, potions et sortilège. Il avait été tenté c'est sûr, devenir Auror était un objectif qu'il s'était fixé pendant ses années à Poudlard, mais l'élection d'un Ministre qui ne cachait pas son mépris pour les Moldus et les Nés Moldus avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour Steve. Ensuite avec l'affaire Stark qui prenait de l'ampleur et l'inaction du Ministre à ce sujet, Steve avait définitivement abandonné le fait d'être Auror tant que le Ministère de la Magie ne changerait pas. Il avait ensuite entendu parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix dirigé par Dumbledore pour luter contre les armées de Vous-Savez-Qui par Bucky, il avait alors décider de les rejoindre. Steve admirait vraiment l'homme qu'était le directeur de Poudlard et soutenait ses idéaux comme ses actions.

Travailler comme caricaturiste pour un journal non-reconnu et progressiste ne payait pas beaucoup mais suffisamment quand-même pour se nourrir et avoir un toit. Avec ce travail, Steve pouvait faire quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement depuis qu'il était enfant : le dessin. Il adorait particulièrement faire des caricatures du Ministre pour montrer tout le ridicule qu'était cet homme et ses décisions. Steve aimait faire cela et ses collègues étaient tous des gens bons qui se fichaient pas mal de son statut de sang.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir manger un peu et se changer. Steve comptait aller à la messe aujourd'hui, il devait donc porter ses vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçu. Sa foi était l'un des rares liens qu'il avait conservé avec sa vie passée et le Monde des Moldus. Sa Ma, Dieu ait son âme, qui était d'origine irlandaise avait toujours pratiqué, défendu et élevé son fils dans la foi catholique. Steve avait toujours gardé ses croyances intactes à ce sujet même après son entrée dans le Monde des Sorciers. Il défendait et défendra toujours sa foi devant les moqueries de certains sorciers et en était fière tout comme sa Ma avant lui.

Avec la mort de Bucky, un des liens qu'il avait avec son monde d'origine avait été brisé.

Steve, sans rejeter totalement ses origines, avait décidé après son diplôme et la mort de sa Ma qu'il allait définitivement s'intégrer au Monde des Sorciers et abandonner celui des Moldus. Il était un sorcier mais dans le fond il resterait toujours un petit garçon des bas quartiers de Londres qui se battait contre les brutes alors qu'il n'avait aucunes chances. Seulement, le Monde des Sorciers était son avenir et c'est là que sa place se trouvait, avec la magie il pouvait enfin se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste.

Ce monde lui avait donné ce que les Moldus lui avait toujours refusé.

Le Monde des Sorciers était sa maison maintenant, fantastique, magique où l'émerveillement régnait, où des choses merveilleuses qu'il croyait être des mythes étaient possibles. Le Mondes des Sorciers était chaud et coloré alors que le Monde des Moldus était sombre et froid. Seulement la guerre était arrivée et tout s'est effondré devant lui. Le Monde des Sorciers avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un monde merveilleux où il se sentait chez lui et Steve allait se battre pour le retrouver.

Après avoir s'être changé et rassasié, Steve transplana près du Chaudron Baveur au Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir rejoindre le Londres moldu et aller à l'église. Aucunes institutions religieuses d'origine moldues n'existaient dans le Monde des Sorciers malgré la demande grandissante des Nés-Moldus et de certains Sangs Mêlés pour que leur culte soit reconnu et de pouvoir le pratiquer librement mais le Ministère avait toujours refusé. Il fallait donc se rendre dans le Monde des Moldus. Des institutions clandestines s'étaient alors créées seulement elles avaient la vie difficile que se soit de la part du Ministère ou des Mangemorts qui les attaquaient souvent. Ces attaques répétées en ont poussé certaines à demander la protection de Dumbledore et l'Ordre ce que le directeur avait accepté à condition d'un certain soutien de leur part. Les cérémonies religieuses étaient maintenant sous surveillance en plus d'être toujours clandestines, Steve s'était parfois retrouvé à assurer la sécurité dans des cérémonies juives et musulmanes. Cette décision n'avait pas plus à tout le monde, beaucoup disait que l'Ordre n'avait pas à interférer dans les affaires religieuses moldues. Cette critique était visible dans les deux camps, bien que Dumbledore ait reconnu les cultes religieux moldus certains membres de l'Ordre ne le faisait pas ce qui avait créé pas mal de tensions dans le groupe. Steve était mitigé à ce sujet même si en tant que catholique il devrait se sentir concerné. Non, Steve se contentait tout simplement de croire et il allait plus à la messe par hommage et respect pour sa Ma que par obligation pour pratiquer sa foi. Pour lui c'était une preuve que ce qui est moldus ferait mieux de rester dans ce monde pour sa sécurité surtout en temps de guerre mais malgré tout il soutenait ces institutions clandestines après tout pour lui chaque personne devrait être libre de croire en ce qu'elle veut, peut-importe qu'elle soit d'origine moldue ou pas du moment que ça ne menace et ne blesse personne.

Steve rejoignit les rues animées de Londres pour se diriger vers le métro afin de se rendre à l'église de son enfance. Malgré le fait qu'il ait grandis dans le Monde des Moldus et qu'il y allait souvent la messe, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, dans ces rues, dans ce métro, …Il ressentait un profond malaise. Steve en avait honte, que penserait sa Ma si elle savait qu'il avait un certains mépris et mal-être inavoué envers les moldus malgré ce qu'il prétendait. Elle devait sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être fière de ses origines et ne pas les rejeter ou les mépriser, après tout elle avait réussi à accepter son fils et la magie. Steve lui faisait exactement le contraire.

Dans le fond, il était un hypocrite qui avait encore du mal à accepter d'où il venait dans un monde où la discrimination faisait rage. Il était contre la ségrégation des Nés-Moldus et cette soi-disant pureté du sang mais il avait lui-même du mal à accepter les moldus et par conséquent ce qu'il était.

Steve soupira. Parfois il se demandait s'il ne se battait pas par pur égoïsme.

* * *

- _Avada Kedavra_

Une lumière verte aveuglante illumina la pièce et le son d'une rafale de vent se fit entendre. Un bruit sourd se produisit, le corps d'un homme venait de tomber sur le sol. Ce cadavre était i peine quelques secondes un homme qui approchait la quarantaine, il avait une femme et une magnifique petite fille de 5 ans qui l'attendaient à la maison. C'était un employé de l'administration de la ville qui était ponctuel et bossait dur. C'était un homme heureux. Seulement, tout ça fut balayé en même pas un instant à cause d'un homme dérangé. C'est drôle quand on y pense, la vitesse à laquelle la vie humaine peut s'achever comme si elle n'avait en réalité aucune valeur et aucun sens.

-Vermine de Moldu, grogna la voix remplie de mépris et de dégoût du meurtrier qui n'était autre qu'Howard Stark vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir et d'une cape qui couvrait son visage, cela lui faisait ressembler à tout sauf à un être humain. Il était semblable à la mort qui vient impitoyablement faucher sa victime.

Howard enjamba le cadavre pour se diriger vers les documents rangés en face de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier au nom de Stark, il savait que son fils était suffisamment intelligent pour éviter de l'employer et puis le médaillon de famille qu'il avait trouvé le jour de la fugue d'Anthony était un indice clair sur le fait qu'il reniait ce nom. Comment pouvait-on renier le fait d'être un Stark alors que c'était un honneur de faire parti de cette noble famille de sorcier ? Beaucoup donnerai n'importe quoi pour être né dans une famille telle que celle-ci. Cela dépassait Howard. Il observa les rangés A et B et ne trouva aucun nom susceptible de correspondre à son fils et tous les Anthony et Tony étaient juste de vulgaires moldus.

Howard commença alors la rangée C, il regarda les premiers documents avant de tomber sur un qui attira son attention. Le dossier en question portait l'inscription « Carbonell A ». Il connaissait ce nom, c'était le nom de sa défunte femme Maria. Soudain Howard se senti idiot, évidemment qu'Anthony allait choisir ce nom par amour pour sa mère il était tellement sentimental. Il prit le dossier de sa main gantée, l'ouvrit, regarda la photo d'identité et …par Merlin ça y est c'était lui, c'était bien son fils.

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la photo de son fils souriant innocemment.

-Tu es rusé Anthony je dois bien te l'accorder mais tu pensais vraiment que je ne te trouverais jamais ? Le Monde des Moldus était une bonne idée mais ce jeu de cache-cache touche à sa fin.

Il prit note des informations qui lui seraient utiles pour trouver son fils et replaça le document dans l'armoire. A part le cadavre gisant sur le sol, personne ne se douterai qu'une intrusion avait eue lieu. Les Moldus crétins comme ils sont diagnostiqueraient sûrement un arrêt cardiaque comme cause de la mort de sa victime. Howard sortit du bâtiment en prenant soin de jeter un _Oubliette_ sur les autres Moldus présents, il mourait d'envie de les tuer là n'était pas la question mais il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui à cause de quelques vermines. Son fils reconnaitrait sûrement les signes du Sortilège de la Mort et ne tarderait pas à faire le lien avec le fait qu'un sorcier avait trouvé son identité et le recherchait. Howard l'avait enfin trouvé après deux ans et il n'avait envie de courir à travers le Monde des Moldus parce qu'il s'était à nouveau échappé. Il était tellement proche de retrouver ce qui lui était dû.

-Il me semble qu'une petite réunion de famille s'impose mon très cher fils.

* * *

Tony passait un moment de pur bonheur et d'amusement avec ses deux amis. Le café lui faisait un bien fou et il était délicieux. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Rhodey pour sa trouvaille. Contrairement à la plupart des anglais qui buvaient du thé, Tony n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce breuvage.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand son regard croisait celui de Pepper qui était en face de lui. Rhodey avait insisté pour qu'il s'assoit à cette place précisément et Tony le maudit intérieurement pour ça. D'un autre côté, son meilleur ami avait peut-être raison, il était peut-être temps qu'il avoue enfin les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Tony avait peur de lui dire, même s'il comprenait, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un râteau de la part de Pepper. C'est après tout la première fois que Tony ressentait ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un, c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux et c'était un sentiment merveilleux. Tony n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal et de souffrir à cause d'un rejet mais il savait qu'il souffrirait tout autant s'il n'avouait pas. Il valait mieux être honnête et à avoir mal sur l'instant que de ne rien dire et à avoir mal pour très longtemps, pour au final avoir des regrets. Et des regrets Tony en avait suffisamment comme ça, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en avoir un supplémentaire.

-Tony, est-ce que cette fois tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda soudainement Pepper.

Celle-ci fixa Tony avec un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas avoué ce qui n'allait pas. Cette préoccupation constante pour ces amis était l'une des principales raisons des sentiments amoureux de Tony. Pepper était toujours là pour le défendre, pour le réconforter, pour l'encourager, … C'était une personne tellement forte que Tony respectait et admirait profondément en plus de l'aimer. Pepper et Rhodey étaient les deux seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un an. Ces amis se différenciaient de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, ils l'aimaient pour qui il était réellement et pas pour ce qu'il prétendait être. Ils ne le jugeaient pas. Sa mère et le majordome de la famille, Jarvis, avaient été les seuls jusque là et la tragédie les avait frappés. Sa mère était morte il y a dix ans et Jarvis fut viré à ces onze ans sans donner aucun signe de vie depuis.

La douleur de perdre les deux seuls êtres qui lui étaient chers dans un laps de temps aussi court l'avait poussé à s'isoler des autres. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais regrettée avant son entrée dans le Monde des Moldus, dès sa première année à Poudlard, les autres élèves n'avaient jamais cherché à le connaître et l'avaient jugé directement. Si personne ne faisait d'effort alors pourquoi en ferait-il ? Et puis il avait rencontré Rhodey. Enfin délivré du nom de Stark et de tous ce qui s'en rapportait il était enfin libre d'être qui il était vraiment, de rencontrer des personnes qui l'apprécieraient à sa juste valeur et surtout qui n'y connaissaient rien à la famille Stark, aux Ténèbres, au Monde des Sorciers en règle générale. Tony n'aurait plus jamais besoin de celui-ci puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé un monde meilleur.

Mais dans le fond il se demandait souvent : et s'y tout ce bonheur n'était qu'une illusion ? Et s'il ne faisait que jouer un rôle ?

Encore.

Tony sursauta quand Rhodey posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe.

-Tu vas bien Tones ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Tony lui adressa un faux sourire innocent. Il savait que ce sourire marcherait, Tony avait des années de pratique derrière lui dans ce domaine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Honeybear, c'est juste qu'avec toute cette histoire j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs.

Son ami lui adressa un regard à la fois compréhensif et compatissant contrairement à Pepper qui commençait à réellement s'inquiéter en plus d'être totalement perdue, la pauvre. Celle-ci croisa les bras ce qui voulait dire qu'elle exigeait des explications dans les secondes qui venaient. Tony inspira un grand coup avant de lui ressortir le même mensonge qu'à Rhodey qui garda sa main sur son épaule afin de le réconforter. Il avait honte de leur mentir ainsi, il désirait parfois tout leur avouer pour enfin s'enlever un poids qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Tony vivrait avec le poids de ses actes et de ses souvenirs pour le restant de ses jours sans pouvoir un jour espérer s'en débarrasser sous peine foirer ce qu'il avait construit chez les Moldus mais si c'était le prix à payer pour ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il allait faire à l'avenir alors il était prêt à l'accepter.

Ses cauchemars et la culpabilité resteraient avec lui jusqu'à ce que la Mort le réclame.

A la fin de son récit Pepper se leva et s'avança vers lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et dans d'autres circonstance Tony aurait certainement rougi. Pepper le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de le gifler.

-T'es pas bien Pep ça fait mal, s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue douloureuse.

-Espèce d'abruti ! Tony pour un génie parfois tu es vraiment stupide tu sais !

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ajouta Rhodey.

Tony se tourna vers son meilleur ami en lui adressant un regard outré.

-Espèce de traite, murmura-t-il.

-Désolé Tones mais faut avouer que tu l'avais mérité, ria son meilleur ami.

Et cette situation le faisait rire en plus ! Oh, Tony allait tellement se venger pour ça. Pepper le prit soudainement dans ses bras et cette fois il était certainement en train de rougir malgré le contexte.

-Tony quand est-ce que tu vas t'enfoncer dans le crâne que Rhodey et moi sommes tes amis, dit Pepper de sa voix si douce. Si tu as des problèmes il faut nous en parler et nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider.

-Elle a raison Tones, ajouta Rhodey derrière lui avant de se joindre à eux pour un câlin général.

Tony, coincé entre ses deux amis, prit plusieurs secondes avant de se détendre dans leurs bras. Il se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait tout en fermant les yeux. Tony voulait rester ainsi entourer de ses deux amis, rester ainsi pour toujours loin de leurs problèmes.

Seulement tous les trois pour la vie. Pour Tony c'était suffisant.

A la sensation des doigts de Pepper caressant ses cheveux comme elle le faisait souvent pour le rassurer ou le détendre, Tony décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il espérait une réponse positive de la part de la jeune fille rousse et si jamais la réponse était négative qu'au moins leur amitié soit préservée.

Les trois amis se séparèrent, Tony inspira et grand coup pour se donner du courage tout en voyant Rhodey se placer derrière lui le sourire aux lèvres comprenant parfaitement ce que son meilleur ami allait faire. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos en guise d'encouragement. Tony regarda Pepper dans les yeux.

-Miss Potts j'ai quelque chose à annoncer.

* * *

 **Voilà les gens ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre qui est une préparation pour ce qui va arriver dans le prochain. Au départ je pensais faire un seul chapitre mais il risquait d'être un peu long donc j'ai préféré le couper en deux.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas Tony et Steve se rencontreront dans le chapitre suivant tout comme Tony et son père** **.**

 **D'ailleurs la relation entre Tony et Steve prendra du temps à se développer donc elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes si jamais j'en ai laissées passer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Howard Stark arriva devant le « bâtiment » si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, où son fils résidait. Les moldus construisaient vraiment des mochetés selon lui mais ce bâtiment-là était **vraiment** moche et d'un gris tellement terne. Son fils n'avait aucune dignité où était désespéré pour habiter dans l'une de ces choses. Enfin venant d'Anthony cela n'était guère étonnant. Howard entra à l'intérieur regarda les innombrables boites aux lettres qui ornaient les murs, il grogna. Tout ça allait prendre du temps. Il prit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le nom d'emprunt de son fils sur l'une des boites. Howard était au bon endroit. Il aperçut à côté du nom un numéro qui était celui de la chambre d'Anthony. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte principale et prit les escaliers qui donnaient accès aux différents étages de l'immeuble. En montant Howard remarqua à quel point ce bâtiment était sale et…Merlin quelle odeur ! Les moldus étaient vraiment des créatures répugnantes, non mais vraiment comment son fils pouvait vivre ici ?

Howard arriva enfin à l'étage de son fils, il était temps. Il ouvrit la porte de son fils et la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'Anthony n'avait pas pris la peine de protéger sa chambre contre les intrusions magiques. Son fils avait la certitude que personne du Monde des Sorciers ne viendrait le chercher ici et Howard devait bien l'avouer c'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher et passer inaperçu parce que même chez les moldus cet immeuble était certainement réservé aux classes les plus défavorisées de leur société.

Le sorcier observa l'unique pièce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Tout devant lui criait moldu et cela le dégouta profondément. Une envie soudaine, sûrement due à cette immense colère qu'il ressentait, lui donna envie de brûler cette pièce et cet immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Howard devait se rendre à l'évidence son fils était devenu un traitre à son sang c'était la seule explication valable. Comment Anthony pouvait-il s'abaisser de la sorte ? Il trahissait sa famille, le Monde des Sorciers tout entier en agissant de la sorte. Il avait raison depuis le début son fils était un échec de A à Z, qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient-ils bien voir en lui pour oser affirmer qu'Anthony lui était supérieur.

Soudain un pensé lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait ramener à son maître un traitre à son sang. L'une des pires raclures de ce monde. Si cela arrivait l'honneur et la réputation de la famille Stark seraient définitivement morts et Howard était sûr d'être relégué au rang de sous-fifre par son maître chez les Mangemorts et il était hors de question qu'un sorcier tel que lui finisse ainsi. Il était Howard Stark par Merlin.

Dès qu'il ramènera son fils au manoir, il lui donnera une de ces corrections. Howard était certain qu'il convaincra Anthony de revenir dans le droit chemin et de reprendre sa place qui lui était due dans le Monde des Sorciers. Après tout son fils avait toujours eu peur de son père et il doutait que cet état de fait ait changé en deux ans.

Howard prit soin de lancer les sorts de Repousse Moldu et d'Insonorisation avant de s'installer sur une chaise près d'une vieille table en bois qui devait certainement servir de bureau et …aussi de table à manger visiblement. Dégouté et ayant le besoin urgent de se calmer pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de lui-même quand Anthony reviendrait, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la table.

- _Bombarda_

Une explosion se fit entendre.

* * *

Steve regardait les fidèles de l'église partir les uns après les autres après la fin de la messe. Certains restaient plus longtemps afin de parler au prêtre de leurs problèmes ou pour se confesser. Même s'il était un croyant et qu'il ne doutait pas un instant de l'existence de Dieu, Steve n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ce genre d'action. Après tout le prêtre n'était qu'un homme, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ? Autant prier directement alors si c'est pour s'adresser à Dieu ou lui demander pardon.

Contrairement aux autres fidèles, Steve ne montra aucune volonté de partir. Il restait sur son banc et observa son environnement, celui-ci n'avait pas changer au cours des années, c'était toujours la même église que Steve avait toujours connue. Tout restait figé comme si le temps s'était lui-même arrêté et ne redémarrerait plus jamais. Cette église était comme une constance dans la vie de Steve, la chose qui n'avait jamais changée et qui ne le ferai probablement jamais. Le seul rappel de son ancienne vie et de sa mère, Steve la revoyait tellement en cet endroit comme si elle était toujours là à côté de lui sur les bancs en bois avec sa vieille bible en main, son sourire bienveillant et vêtue de cette longue robe noire qu'elle enfilait exclusivement pour la messe. Sa mère brillait dans la lumière que les vitraux laissaient passer, créant ainsi un halo presque divin autour d'elle tel un ange que Steve avait l'habitude de voir sur les représentations chrétiennes.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas que les derniers fidèles étaient partis et qu'il ne restait plus que lui et le prêtre dans l'église. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que celui-ci s'était assis à côté de lui sur le banc.

-Tu es bien pensif aujourd'hui Steven, dit-il dans une voix semblable à un murmure et usée par les années.

Steve sursauta à ce son et regarda à sa gauche pour se retrouver face-à-face au vieil homme. Un homme que Steve avait connu quand il avait encore des cheveux bruns et un visage qui en aurait séduit plus d'une si son propriétaire n'avait pas fait vœux de célibat. Quand il le regardait maintenant, Steve pouvait y apercevoir les rides sur ce visage autrefois beau mais qui malgré tout reflétait la sagesse et les cheveux blancs comme la neige. Steve savait que l'homme n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, une petite dizaine d'années s'il était chanceux. Il se rendait compte qu'il allait connaître la mort de cet homme qui l'avait baptisé et accompagné pendant toute son enfance. Un homme qui faisait partie à part entière de cette église et que Steve ne pouvait imaginer sans lui.

-Toujours dans tes pensées à ce que je vois, dit-il avec un sourire.

Steve rougit, gêné, à ces paroles.

-Veuillez m'excuser mon père.

Le vieux prêtre laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je ne m'attends pas à une confession de ta part sur ce qui te tourmente Steven. Je sais très bien ce que te pense de cela.

Steve tourna la tête pour faire face à l'autel devant lui avant de baisser la tête, il ne vit pas le prêtre prendre un visage inquiet.

-Mais maintenant je ne parle pas en tant que représentant de notre Seigneur mais en tant que ton ami. Et c'est en tant qu'Abraham que je m'inquiète pour toi depuis un moment déjà. Je te connais depuis que tu es né Steven, je sais donc reconnaitre quand tu as besoin d'aide Parler ne te fera que du bien mais c'est toi et toi seul qui doit décider, personne ne peut faire ce choix pour toi.

Steve serra les points en écoutant cela.

-Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ça en ce moment mais je me tue à leur que je vais bien et…

-Et personne ne te croit et continue de vouloir t'aider parce qu'ils savent que tu as besoin d'aide, interrompit Abraham. C'est un signe qu'ils tiennent à toi Steven et qu'ils détestent te voir dans cet étant autant que moi.

Steve ne sût plus quoi dire, il avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau Natascha. Soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Abraham lui donner un sourire triste. Le vieil homme tenait à lui autant qu'un père tient à son fils. Celui qui pendant des années avait pris la place d'un homme dont Steve n'avait aucuns souvenirs à part de vagues cris de colère et l'odeur constante d'alcool bon marché.

-J'ai perdu mon frère Abraham, murmura Steve d'une voix tremblante. J'ai perdu Bucky dans un accident.

Le silence régna pendant un moment, Abraham trop choqué par la révélation pour dire quoique ce soit. L'homme d'église connaissait bien James, le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui avait un jour prit Steven sous son aile et qui le protégeait des brutes. Un garçon qui était devenu rapidement un meilleur ami pour devenir au fil des années un frère. Abraham avait toujours vu James comme un cadeau du ciel pour Steven. Sans lui, il n'oserait pas imaginer ce que Steven serait devenu. Ils les avaient connus dans leurs meilleurs moments comme dans leurs plus sombres. Abraham se souvenait du jour où Sarah Rogers les avait quittés et de l'état dans lequel Steven s'était retrouvé. Un état dont seul Bucky était parvenu à le sortir et Abraham avait prié le Seigneur pour que plus jamais Steven n'ait à subir ce genre de chose. Apparemment Dieu n'avait pas entendu son appel et lui avait pris l'une des deux seules personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi certains choisissaient ne pas croire en Dieu. Abraham se rendit compte que Steven n'avait plus que lui comme famille. Il le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule et ferma les yeux se perdant de nouveaux dans ses souvenirs. Abraham adressa une prière silencieuse, espérant que cette fois il serait entendu.

* * *

Tony était heureux. Il ressentait tellement de bonheur, c'était comme être dans un état second. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que jamais rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre en travers de son chemin. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil bonheur et ressentir enfin cela était quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Pepper avait dit oui.

Elle avait dit oui à une personne comme lui. Lui qui était indigne d'une femme telle que Virginia Potts. Tony était tellement sûr qu'elle allait rire de lui pour avoir osé penser qu'il avait la moindre chance avec elle. Pourtant contre toute attente, dès sa demande terminée, la première chose qu'elle lui avait dit était « enfin » comme si elle avait toujours été au courant des sentiments de Tony pour elle. Il avait été cloué au sol par ce simple mot et sous les rires de Rhodey, Pepper avait fait le premier pas et l'avait embrassé.

Ce fut le meilleur moment de la courte vie de Tony.

Sa vie commençait enfin à prendre une tournure positive. Cette journée allait certainement devenir l'une des plus importantes de sa vie après celle où il avait enfin décidé de quitter le monstre qui lui servait de père. Tony avait pris la décision de réduire ces missions en tant qu'Iron Man, il allait se consacrer pleinement aux attaques de moldus par les toutous de Voldemort après tout il y avait l'Ordre du Phoenix qui pouvait gérer les attaques contre le Monde des Sorciers. Tony avait tourné le dos à ce monde et n'avait accepté de reprendre sa baguette seulement parce que le Mage Noir menaçait son nouveau monde.

Un jour peut-être qu'un miracle se produira et que Voldemort sera vaincu. Ainsi il pourra pleinement se consacrer à sa vie de moldu.

Mais Tony n'y croyait pas trop, s'il reconnaissait bien quelque chose chez Voldemort c'était le fait qu'il était puissant. Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à lui tenir tête mais Tony ne doutait pas qu'un jour le balance s'inverserait car malgré sa puissance le directeur vieillissait et serait certainement vaincu. Peut-être pas toute de suite mais un jour cela arriverait et Tony espérait ne jamais voir ça car même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le vieux sorcier, il était le seul rempart contre les Ténèbres.

Tony chassa ces pensées de son esprit, il était heureux et ne voulait gâcher ce moment à cause de problèmes que personne ne devrait avoir dans sa vie mais bon c'était la guerre après tout. Malheureusement celle-ci le concernait et il était de son devoir de se battre pour protéger son monde et les individus qui le constituaient. Seulement il allait devoir se reposer pour récupérer ses nombreuses nuits blanches des derniers mois et ainsi être efficace.

Et surtout pour éviter de se faire tuer.

Si cette situation c'était présenté à lui il y a deux ans, le fait de mourir aurait été vu comme une bénédiction pour Tony. Une manière de mettre fin au calvaire qu'avait été sa vie mais tout cela avait changé avec la rencontre des deux personnes exceptionnelles qu'étaient James Rhodes et Virginia Potts. Ils avaient apporté de la couleur dans sa sombre existence et grâce à eux celle-ci lui avait semblé plus supportable et même heureuse. Tony venait d'avoir la confirmation aujourd'hui que oui la vie, sa vie, méritait d'être vécue, il pouvait être heureux et qu'il était hors de question de mourir surtout par la main des toutous de Voldemort.

Tony après des années de malheurs avait retrouver sa volonté de vivre.

C'est dans cet état qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, les notes de cours de Rhodey dans ses bras, il se faisait tard et il voulait dormir en plus de ne pas avoir l'intention de trainer trop longtemps dans les rues de Londres à cette heure-ci. Bien qu'il portât sa baguette sur lui pour toujours avoir un moyen de défense et d'attaque sur lui, il préférait l'utiliser en cas d'extrême urgence quand il s'agissait d'un moldu.

Tony aperçu son immeuble et y rentra en vitesse. Enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir.

Il monta les escaliers afin d'atteindre son étage. Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit sa porte. A peine fut il rentré et verrouillé sa porte qu'il entendit.

- _Stupefix_

Tony fut projeté contre la dite porte. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, il saisit sa baguette afin de riposter contre son adversaire. Comment un sorcier avait-il pu le retrouver ? Tony n'en avait aucune idée mais il s'inquiétera de cela plus tard. La priorité maintenant était de neutraliser l'ennemi et de poser des questions une fois le danger écarté. Il se releva malgré la protestation de ses muscles mais il retomba au sol ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le supporter et sa vision floue. Tony avait oublié l'effet du _Stupefix_ sur le corps humain en deux ans, les Mangemorts se souciaient plus de vouloir le torturer ou les tuer. Parfois les deux. Tony essaya à nouveau de se lever quand une voix familière qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre retentit.

-Anthony. Toujours aussi pathétique qu'il y a deux ans à ce que je vois.

Avec cette simple phrase la nouvelle vie de Tony vola en éclat.

* * *

Et voilà les gens. Chapitre très court je vous l'accorde après des mois d'absence. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs mais l'inspiration me manquait et l'université me demande énormément de temps. J'essayerai de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre ne prenne pas autant de temps. En attendant j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre et désolé si des fautes m'ont échappé.


End file.
